Infinity
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: Darkness was beginning to consume her once again and she reaches out for the most unlikely source for help. Little does she know that the new bond she has formed has only served to spread the darkness lingering in the night. JxT AxA AxT Friends


Infinity

Theresa sighed heavily as she leaned back against the brick wall and slid down its length landing on her butt with a small thump. Looking up to the stars she took in a deep breath wishing that she was still back in the country where the stars always shone brightly and the air wasn't musky and it was always sweet smelling.

Theresa was in her pyjamas, a pair of sweat pants and a tank top that didn't cover as much as others would like. Over her shoulders was draped a white blanket that was held together at the front with her delicate hands.

Theresa winced as her desire to return home began to escalate to the point where her heart started to ache. The "reckoning" as she liked to call it seemed to just be the "incident" in the back of everyone's mind now but she just couldn't push it out of hers.

"What's wrong with me?" muttered Theresa as she placed her face in the palms of her hands. The twisted emotions that had surged through not but a month ago kept on resurfacing and were getting stronger and stronger each and every night, every time she could feel the physical darkness surround her.

She had been perfect, she was the rich girl who had a heart, who had a black belt, was strong without her mother and basically her father around and had average smarts when it came to school. She had been absolutely perfect until the imperfection jabbed her in the eyes and ripped them right out. The longer you were protected from your flaws, the harder she had fallen.

Now that imperfection had struck her it wouldn't go away, it wouldn't leave her alone and she didn't know if she would be able to survive the next encounter.

"Everything," murmured Theresa as she threw her head back and sent a silent scream to the sky. They wouldn't leave her alone, the demons and her friends. They were tugging at the corners of her mind drawing out the darkness in wisps, in memories, in love and in hate. Oh how she wished that the demons of her life had stopped with just Cronus.

"You obviously aren't in the mood to sleep." Theresa blinked and looked up to the face of the one boy, the boy. He was grinning at her with one eye raised and his hands stuffed into his pockets. He gently if not slowly took one of his hands while staring down at her and leaned himself casually on the brick wall behind her. "Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for an answer he spun himself around and gracefully landed with a patter beside her.

"You…didn't see that did you?" asked Theresa as she leaned out, turned to him and grinned sheepishly pulling at the white blanket around her shoulders. Her voice sounded too bubbly to her, it sounded so fake.

He looked at her and rested his forearms on his bent knees, "you mean you screaming out your silent woes to the equally silent stars, no of course I didn't see that."

"You're terrible," muttered Theresa as she turned back up to the sky and once against rested her back on the brick wall. He shrugged softly and continued to sit beside her staring up at the stars as well.

Theresa flashed her eyes to the side every so often to look at him through her fiery orange hair and noticed that a look of peace had passed over his face. She scowled to herself, the stupid, arrogant boy. She bit her lip in turmoil as he grinned at her knowing that she was attempting to sneak glances at him. "We could wait here all night you know."

"Shut up." Theresa averted her eyes to the ground between her feet and turned a light pink. He thought he knew her, he thought he could figure her out and make her feel better, Theresa looked up at him for only a moment before looking back down at her shoes, and he was right. He was the only one who could see her heart so clearly.

"Why you? I didn't want you to be the one to see all of the pain," murmured Theresa as tears started to slide down her cheek and drip uneasily off of her chin.

He simply continued to stare up at the stars. "I never wanted to see it, I just can and I don't know why, but you know that I'm always here for you. It's really the only reason I keep on losing so much sleep, not only that but Atlanta would kill me if I didn't do something."

Theresa smiled at the mention of her best girl friend's name. Atlanta was the absolute best in taking her back into the group, even better than Jay, she believed in the bond that they had, being the only two girls in a group of seven.

"It's starting to not matter that you're here to tell me what I don't know about myself." she muttered, "the darkness keeps on returning and it just won't go away." He looked at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't say that, you know I actually like to feel special. Again though, doesn't knowing help at all? Doesn't it tell you why you're so bitter? Doesn't it remind you of all the memories we've had together? About the good things about that haywire life."

Theresa laughed, almost hysterically, "You can tell me everything about my heart. You can tell me that its hurting because of this or that," grinned Theresa, "but you never could read my thoughts. You can't specifically pin point what is wrong."

He looked back at her almost sadly, "Hey, hey sorry. I just thought that talking to me would at least make you feel a bit better." He grinned as he caught her small whispers telling him that he did matter more in her life than he thought, "Honestly though, how can you expect me to read your thoughts? I bet that if I even try to get into your head, your powers would blow me right out.

"Just like they nearly blew me right out, heh, my greatest power is also my everlasting end."

"You could say that, but I'm sure that if you hadn't gone phantom on us that I might have been the one to go insane…no crazy God power sucking thing though."

"Thanks really, but you know that isn't true. You are stabilized now, you know what your purpose is and you strive for it at all costs."

"You know yours too."

"But that's the problem…" muttered Theresa. A light flashed on on the roof of the Brownstone and the door began to creak open. "All my good memories…are twisting into nightmares."

He looked at her intently almost in a weary shock as the intruder rounded around the corner and found them sitting down together. "Why are you guys not asleep yet? Wouldn't want you two to be sleepy if Cronus decides shows up."

Theresa grinned up at her boyfriend as he reached a hand out to her. "Cronus, Cronus, Cronus, Jay, you are the one who needs some sleep."

Jay grinned at her almost shyly, "You see though, the moment I go to sleep my thoughts are filled with a much more pleasant person."

Theresa pushed him light on the arm with her shoulder, "and who would this pleasant person be?"

Jay just smiled and brushed aside her bangs and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Who else?"

Theresa giggled feeling the darkness ebb away slowly just like every other time she had a talk like this and met Jay right after. The perfect combination. Jay put his arms around her and started pulling her away. "Thanks for keeping her company man; Atlanta is down stairs waiting for you. Sorry I had to borrow her for so long."

Turning back she smiled softly as Archie stood up brushing invisible dust from his own pair of sweat pants and nodded at Jay. "Yah, who else to spend the night with other than our own personal drama queen."

Theresa giggled and mouthed a silent, "thank you" to the purple haired boy who was the only one who could see through her heart. He grinned back as her and waved with his hand, "anytime" he mouthed back.

Theresa turned the corner and trotted down the stairs with Jay. Archie stood at the same spot for another minute or so contemplating on his relationship with the resident psychic. "Sometimes I wonder what made us the seven heroes of the prophecy. We are all so close with relationships that intertwine with each other."

"I'm sure that if Atlanta and Jay hadn't been in the picture, Theresa and I would probably have ended up together. I hate her just as much as I care for her, because our hearts are so similar yet so different at the same time. Whatever, why dwell on it now, the thought of even touching her that way creeps the crap out of me."

Archie grinned at himself and then his thoughts transferred over to his crimson haired girlfriend. "Right, Jay said that she was waiting for me." Archie turned the corner threw open the door and it closed silently behind him. Moments later the light on top of the roof flashed of as shadows embraced in the kitchen of the Brownstone.

_Infinity_

Theresa cried out in terror as she lashed around beneath her comforter. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her breathing was laboured. She kicked the comforter off her as she sat straight up in bed, eyes wide and looked around her.

Darkness was swirling around her turning into thin strings and weaving in and out of the crevasses of her mind. They condensed in the corners of her life, in the corners of her room and were slowly racing towards her. Theresa shut her eyes as she quickly scurried in the corner of the bed trapping herself between two walls and the darkness that was invading her room. Her hands clawed at her bed sheets, her knuckles turning white and her sheets wrinkling below her.

"Stay away!" she wanted to shout but her throat felt sticky and sore from screaming in her sleep. She placed the back of her hands over her eyes wiping at them frantically as she felt the first thread of darkness touch and weave around her toe.

"Help me!" Theresa took in shallow breaths as the strings of fate wound around her. Every life that had ever been cut short, every soul that had ever been created, every strand woven by the three fates rubbed across the tops of her feet. Theresa reached out with her fingers and tried to tear the strings way from her but a small compulsion caused her hands to suddenly freeze and flex her fingers uncontrollably. Theresa screamed and brought her hands back to her heart, tears streaming down her face as her hands ceased to move against her will.

"Please no…" They coiled and shivered spinning to the ceiling of her roof and came down upon her face. She tried to scream and flailed her arms wildly to keep them away, but they tangled into her fingers and held her arms at bay. Teasing her lightly the strings of darkness wiped away her silent tears and then slowly begun to weave around her neck.

Theresa winced as she lifted her chin away from the strings, away from the choking hold that they were imposing on her delicate neck. Theresa's eye twitched as she felt her air flow decrease and her breaths become raspy.

Theresa fought it with all her might but slowly she started to feel the tingle the sensation running up to the tips of her fingers. "Don't let it get you," she muttered to herself as she felt the power pulsate and the helplessness cry.

The tips of her fingers started to glow purple as Theresa's head dropped down in defeat. The black strings danced wildly around her stomach and legs as the purple glow flooded down the palms of her hands and down her arms. "Oh God, someone help me," Theresa cried as the power prickled at her senses and wove around her heart. The black stringers continued to dance coercing the purple light to wind tighter around her, to engulf her.

"Someone…anyone…JAY!" cried Theresa as she threw her head up to the ceiling, her eyes only just tinting purple. Suddenly a violent spasm rocketed right through her body breaking the thin strands and releasing her from their hold. She quickly if not roughly clutched her hands to her chest again as the strings receded into the corner from where they came.

More tears slid down her cheeks as she looked up attentively. The strings were motionless now, but if they were to have eyes, she would have sensed them looking at her…knowing her. Theresa shook violently again as the purple seeped out of her eyes and back into her finger tips. Another violent spasm sent her flying .

Opening her eyes, Theresa sobbed as Jay's eyes widened and he quickly brought her into his arms. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming and god I feared the worst," muttered Jay as he stroked her lightly down her back. Theresa nodded and held on to Jay with all her life.

He placed one hand gently on the small of her back and the other behind her head cradling her as though she were a young child. Theresa hiccupped as she clutched as Jay's shirt desperately.

"I'll b-be fine," murmured Theresa as tears coursed down her cheeks soaking his white cotton shirt. Jay kissed her lightly where her shoulder met her neck and whispered softly into her ears. Theresa shuddered as her panic began to die down and happiness once again invaded her without any deliberation.

That was when she saw it and reeled back from Jay's grasp. Jay's eyes widened in shock as he took her hands. She stared intently at the tips of her fingers as Jay gently rubbed each and every single one of them. They were glowing a soft purple.

_Infinity_

"I need Archie." Those were the last words Theresa had said to him before almost pouncing off of her bed and throwing the door wide open. She raced out into the hall not even caring to look back. Her gaze on him had been absolutely heart breaking. Her green eyes twinkling with sadness, panic and frustration.

He heard her slamming her fists against the purple haired boy's door and the hinges creak as the probably sleepy warrior peered down at her with half closed eyes. Shockingly enough Jay didn't hear the rustling of any other beds or the creaking of any other doors. He must have just been too aware of her actions.

Jay squeezed his eyes shut as he clenched his hands into tight fists. She needed Archie, not him... why did this affect him this way? Jay relaxed his hands and looked up to the wide open door. He could hear their whispers before the creak of the hinges sounded again and a door clicked into place.

Taking in a deep breath Jay used one arm to push him off of her bed and stumbled out into the hallway. The lights there were blinding compared to her dark room and he started seeing strange flashes of colour. Then again, maybe it wasn't the light that was causing him to feel this way.

He turned around and closed her bedroom door softly before dragging his feet back into his own room right beside hers. Jay sighed as he used one arm to lean against his door frame and squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing the corners with his thumb and his index finger.

Theresa was with Archie now…not with him. The bitterness of the whole entire situation was that she was rightfully where she should have been.

He usually thought before he took action, but in his one moment of weakness he had blurted out, "Theresa, do you really want to get rid of us that bad?"

_Infinity_

Atlanta sat up in her bed as she heard the loud slamming of fists against the door that was right beside hers. She knew who it was that was knocking on Archie's door and she tried not to care.

She knew there was nothing going on between them if "nothing" was the right word, but the thought still bothered her. She couldn't understand why but her mild jealousy was running loops in her brain.

She was jealous that her boyfriend cared so much about her best friend; jealous that he never had a second thought when it came to helping her out thought he pretended he did, jealous about the fact that he would spend any alone time with her, jealous about the fact that even though he did it in greater quantities for herself, he still did the same things for her best friend.

On the flip side she was jealous that the only one who could help her best friend was her boyfriend and not her. They were best friends for god sake and her boyfriend managed to figure out what Theresa was feeling long before anyone else could. She was jealous that Theresa didn't seem to need her as much as she needed Archie.

It was all crazy when they discovered what was happening between the two. The bond between them that was suddenly getting stronger than just being in a group of heroes, a bond that turned into a need after the incident but a month ago.

Atlanta clutched at her stomach her eyebrows pulling together in frustration. She hated feeling these emotions, they were so foreign to her and she could barely take it. Never in her life before had she have to feel these emotions and suddenly a loophole was created in her brain. What a total bother it was to her.

She loved Archie with her whole entire being and was afraid to lose him, but what scared her even more was that even though she wasn't going to lose him to her best friend, because Theresa already had Jay and they were perfect for each other, she still wanted to cling to Archie like a pathetic school girl from the movies.

Atlanta let out a silent scream that echoed in her head as she rubbed her temples. She wouldn't cry because there was no reason to cry but the frustration still fizzed and bubbled within her. Archie liked her more than anything in the world, and she knew that…so why was she going insane thinking about Theresa in the same room as him at this very moment talking about things that only they would be able to understand?

Atlanta groaned as she fell back onto her pillow turned to her side and closed her eyes gently. Theresa was her best friend, Archie was her boyfriend, they were the two most important people in her life now including the four other heroes, so her worry was absolutely for nothing.

Atlanta's closed eyes fluttered gently a sort of peace flooding into her heart. She remembered why she shouldn't be worried; it was because she trusted them, because Theresa might've gone power happy again if they didn't have those moments together…and there was "nothing" going on between them.

Atlanta's eyes shot open again as she wanted to claw at her face until her eyes were left only as empty sockets and her nose scrapped away to a flat surface. She was back to where she had started.

_Infinity_

Archie pulled Theresa into his room and gently shut the door behind him before sitting down beside her on his bed. He let out a loud yawn as she stared at her fingers. Rubbing his eyes slightly Archie's eyes widened at the purple glow. "Holy Zeus, are you okay?"

"Better than what Jay said," murmured Theresa as she wiggled her fingers around. The purple light seemed to intensify for a short second before calming down to a young glow once again.

"You said that you were okay though."

"I honestly thought I was, but Archie even the Moirae are starting to invade my dreams and fuel my impending lust for darkness."

"The who hay?" Archie looked as her as her fists clenched, and her nails dug into her soft skin. Sighing loudly Archie gently pried her hands opened and placed his thumbs on each of her palms preventing her from drawing more blood from her crescent shaped wounds.

"They are the three fates, we encountered one already when…when Jay died, Atropos. But she is only one of the three; Clotho is the fate in which spins the thread of life, Lachesis is the fate in which determines the length and destiny of your life and Atropos is the fate that cuts and ends it all."

"So you're meaning the fates…that control all life in the world are that darkness that is consuming you?" Archie looked at Theresa absolutely bewildered but it would explain everything about her powers, about her anger and her suffering. Man these were the people that you had to deal with if you believed your life was crappy.

"I guess you see it too, from the expression on your face," Theresa's tone would have been amused if it wasn't for the fact that her fingers were still flickering with power.

"Fate after all was the original thing that set you…off." Archie scrunched his eyebrows together as Theresa's fingers buzzed with energy once again. "Come here."

Theresa's eyes widened in shock as Archie's arms wound around her body and still clasping her hands, if this hadn't been Archie, she would regard this as a lover's embrace. "W-what are you doing? Archie!"

"You're pathetic Theresa, for letting all your emotions overtake you like that. You can't even fight against things as simple as strings. Man, drama queen is a huge understatement to whatever the hell you are."

Theresa shot forward in shock from Archie's harsh words. Tears started to trickle down Theresa's cheeks as he held her back. His chin was sitting idly on her shoulder, "w-what?!"

"I can't believe you would even believe that you are a hero like one of us. A pathetic mess that can't even take hold of her own emotions, letting a little light like that control you. Sad…really," murmured Archie as he pulled her closer to his chest so that he could look around at her distressed face. As soon as he knew that he had caught her gaze he flashed his cruellest smile.

The purple glow that was once only surrounding her finger tips suddenly shot up along the length of her arm. Theresa gasped loudly in choked sobs as she tried to wriggle out of Archie's grasps before she could hurt him with her own power.

The boy just held her to him stead fast and slid his hands to her wrists and tightened his hold. Just at the purple glow was about to reach her eyes once again Archie pulled her wrists across her body causing the psychic girl to hug herself and for him to hug her too. Quickly Archie breathed sweetly into her ear, "Theresa, we love you."

Jolting slight Theresa receded all the power she had let lose back into her fingers before even the dull purple glow disappeared with a slight popping sound. Archie's room was suddenly shrouded once again with darkness as heavy breathing was heard.

"What the hell?! One second you insult the living day lights out of me and the next you tell me that "we love you"!" Theresa spat between her teeth as she span around to look at him. His hands had let hers go and he smiled down at her sweetly a huge contrast to his previous facial expression.

Theresa slammed one of her fists into his chest hearing a pleasant "oomph" coming from him as he landed squarely in his pillow. He just groaned in slight pain as she stood up. "Calm down for just a second before you start glowing again."

"Huh?"

Sitting himself up on one elbow Archie looked at her intently and rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to test my theory. Of course I was proven correct once again, almost lost my life for it, but whatever. The things I do to be right, sheesh."

Theresa shook her head at him as she crawled up to be closer to him. "What are you…"

"Fate may have been the thing to initially set you off Theresa and it may still be the root of the darkness that huddles at you, but tell me in your dream…were the strings your darkness…or were they not?"

Theresa sat there beside the boy as she contemplated for a split second, "they…weren't. They were just provoking it…"

"Exactly my point, before when your finger tips were just glowing, every time that you got angry or upset them would begin to spark and get brighter. To test my theory I had to get you really pissed off, sorry about that just by the way, and yah…I was right."

"But how does that…"

"For goodness sakes…aren't you supposed to be smarter than me," Archie rolled his eyes as Theresa glared at him, "okay okay…another hint…what did you try to do when the purple power of yours was about to touch me?"

"I didn't want it to…but that didn't help."

"Or so what you thought…at first it burned slightly after your little fit it did no damage to me at all." Archie raised his hands and arms to show her, his hand was stained a tiny bit red from the power originally coursing through her but the rest of his arm was literally unscathed.

Theresa's eyes widened in a pure shock, in a happiness that she hadn't felt from way before the "reckoning", "that means I can control my power."

"With proper motivation I'm sure. Didn't know you cared that much about me though drama queen," Archie smirked up at her glad that he was finally seeing that oddly radiant smile on her face again.

In about another second though the smirk was wiped off his face as he was tackled back down to his pillow a crying girl hugging him and soaking his chest. "Thank you Archie…thank you." Archie just grinned and patted her on the head gently as she stood up and walked to his door. "Sorry for disturbing your sleep, I'm gonna go talk to Jay now." As Theresa opened the door she was shocked to see Atlanta standing just on the other side biting her lip furiously and wringing her hands.

Archie looked up at Atlanta and raised a quizzical eyebrow, why was everyone up so late tonight?

Theresa smiled at the younger girl, "thank you Atlanta, you're so very lucky to have a guy like Archie love you."

Atlanta's head shot up and nearly pierced through Archie's eyeballs, "he loves me?"

Theresa blinked in shock as she giggled nervously running her hands through her hair, a habit she had picked up from spending time with the purple haired dork, "uh yah, me go now…"

Theresa instantly disappeared from his site as Atlanta walked into his room and shut his door. They were shrouded in darkness. "You love me?" whispered Atlanta.

Archie stood up and walked over to his girlfriend bringing her into his arms and stroking her lightly. "Sorry for really not telling you myself, it's just you know I thought you would laugh at the cheesiness of the line."

Atlanta shook her head and looked up at the Archie, "never. I would never laugh at something like that coming from you because…because I love you too."

She leaned up to him slowly and he smiled at the girl in his arms leaning down to meet her lips in the middle. A quiet murmur was heard before their lips softly touched, "you don't know how much that means to me."

_Infinity_

Theresa didn't even knock on Jay's door as she slowly slid into his room. She closed it quietly behind almost sure that she had woken up their leader, if he had gone to sleep at all. Tip toeing towards his bed she slowly lifted the covers up and crawled in beside Jay.

His brown eyes glittered in the dark and she sighed in bliss as she snuggled up to him. Laying her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder she took in a breath on contempt. Jay looked down at the red haired beauty before flickering his eyes back up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay," she whispered and hugged him tightly to her.

"You mean the world to me and I go off and say something like that."

Theresa just smiled at him, "you mean the world to me too Jay, so don't worry about it anymore." Jay nodded as he wound his arms around her waist and held her close to him. "Oh and Jay…I love you."

"I love you too Theresa."

* * *

Messed up...yes I agree. I got addicted to AxT half way through writing this story so the relationship was really odd to write as friends for the time being. But I still love JxT and AxA so all was good. Also I have no clue why this fic is called Infinity...it just kinda fit. The random couple moments at the end were just that...random...I HAD to emphasize that Archie and Theresa...in this fanfic...are nothing but friends. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
